Bête Noire
by Roaring Seas
Summary: A tom goes to sleep expecting a normal dream, but gets much more than he bargained for. One-shot. Submitted for the prompt: Write a story about a nightmare. Bonus points if it isn't an omen/prophecy. Rated T to be safe, as there are dark themes.


As soon as my eyes drifted shut, I was there. A grin slipped onto my face as I eyed the pines that towered above me, almost piercing the fog-shrouded skies of my dreamscape. I sauntered over to a shallow pool of water at the base of a pile of stones and greeted my reflection with an upward flick of my head, as if to say, "'Sup."

Naturally, my mirror image returned the gesture. My already present grin widened as I stared at the puddle. My piercing yellow eyes and well-muscled, masculine gray tabby body were displayed in the water with crystal clarity. I continued to admire myself, occasionally complimenting my own physique out loud. I glanced around, thinking I had heard footsteps across the forest's grass-coated floor, but returned my gaze to the pool of water upon seeing nothing unusual.

I nearly jumped out of my fur when I saw another reflection sharing my puddle.

I swiveled around to face the intruder, my ears flicking back to lie against my head. "Get lost! Can't you see I'm busy here?"

The dark brown tom dipped his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting." He remained in this position for a few moments, with his nose pointed downwards and his eyes closed. Then, he looked up, fixing me with luminous yellow eyes that almost looked like my own.

I prepared a stinging remark, but it died in my throat as a question rose in its place. "Why do you look so familiar?"

The strange tom blinked, then nodded. I winced as a burning sensation gripped my body, then faded into icy chills. I was left in silent, cold confusion as the seconds ticked by.

Then, suddenly, I remembered.

Fragments of memory raced through my mind like a frigid current. I stood in the center of camp, casting a threatening shadow towards my foe from my perch on a rock. Many pairs of watchful eyes flicked back and forth between me and the brown tom. Our clanmates were waiting for a move to be made.

The tom was saying something. Well, "saying" would be a strong word for the tearful stuttering that I was hearing. I didn't pay it any mind. I silenced him with a withering glare, smirking as he sunk lower to the ground. I felt all those eyes turn to bore into my pelt with disapproving glares, but it didn't matter. I remained riveted to my rock. With a defiant cry, the brown tom turned and pelted out of camp.

All other sounds were hushed except for the receding rhythm of the coward's paws. I listened with pricked ears, and was greeted by two noises in quick succession: a rush of air, and a final splash.

As the flashback faded, I became startlingly aware of the tom's unwavering gaze. I met his golden stare and found a spark of expectancy in it. "So?" he seemed to be saying. "Who am I?"

"Mousefoot?" I guessed in response to his unspoken question. "Didn't you die?"

He snorted at my lack of tact. "Yes." After staring at him for a few moments, I noticed that his fur was peppered with stars, and I could make out the scenery behind him through his body.

"I thought you were a scaredy-cat," I said. "Where did that go? What's with this whole fearless thing you've got going on now?"

"I used to be intimidated by you," Mousefoot replied, stating the obvious. "But what is there to be afraid of now? I used to be afraid to fight back because you acted like you were so much better than me, and I believed it. But now? There's nothing to worry about, because I know you're not."

My tail began to lash, stirring the surface of the reflective puddle. "What did you just say to me?"

"Hush," Mousefoot said decisively. "There are others here who would like a word with you."

I watched as a healthy-looking she-cat with sleek, white fur slunk out from behind a tree. Her pale green eyes held a hint of hostility. She sat down lightly next to Mousefoot, curling her thin tail neatly over her paws.

I tilted my head, puzzled. "I don't remember you."

The she-cat growled. "How about this? Does this call anything to mind?"

I watched as her healthy figure shrunk and her posture worsened. Before I could register what was happening, I saw before me a mere shadow of the fit-looking she-cat who had come out from behind that tree. Her bony, brittle frame sat in a hunchbacked position. She glared up at me with dull eyes.

I gasped, but before I could speak, I was overcome with bitter cold, and I found myself in the realm of memories again.

Snow blanketed the forest, and the vast expanse of clouds overhead threatened to bring more. I sniffed around the base of a tree, then began stirring up the snow with my paws. A pathetic little huddle of cats shivered behind me. I could feel their envious stares as I unearthed a plump rabbit and set it on the snow next to me.

A scrawny, white she-cat crept forward, fixing me with a dim-eyed, pleading stare. Her green gaze shifted to the rabbit, then back to me. "Please?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Cloudfern. The Clan needs strong warriors more than elders. I need this rabbit to keep the Clan alive." I shuddered as I looked away, but warmth began to fill me as chunks of rabbit slid down my throat. I glanced back at Cloudfern tauntingly. Her faded eyes narrowed to slits, and the memory melted into a mix of drab greens and whites before fading.

I was hesitant to open my eyes, dreading the intense green gaze that they would have to meet. They fluttered open, but I kept my head down. "The Clan needed me," I mumbled.

"A Clan needs every cat in it," Cloudfern hissed. "Even the cats you think are too weak or old to make any contribution. A Clan needs its strong warriors, yes, but more than anything, a Clan sticks together."

I was about to speak, but a rustling in the undergrowth snagged my attention. A small cat tumbled out, his ashy gray fur flecked with leaves and twinkling stars. He couldn't have been more than seven moons old. Upon seeing me, he scrambled over to Cloudfern. The she-cat wrapped her tail protectively around the apprentice and pressed him to her side.

"This poor little one died far too young. He had a whole life ahead of him," Cloudfern scolded. I could hear the unspoken "It's your fault." The apprentice blinked up at me with large blue eyes, and my mind slipped into the past.

I crouched at the yawning mouth of a cave, my apprentice by my side. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. His gaze flitted around uncertainly.

"Of course it is, Ashpaw," I assured. "Let's go." Before my apprentice had the chance to protest, I padded briskly into the cave. I hid a smirk as I heard his pawsteps follow.

We moved slowly, but for different reasons. My intent was to reach the heart of this feared cave alive, so I had to be alert for any danger the shadows could be holding. However, Ashpaw was keen on taking in his surroundings.

"Look at this rock thingy!" he cried, stretching out to sniff a formation that hung from the cave's ceiling.

"Keep it down," I hissed. "You don't know what could be-"

My sentence was cut short by the echoes of a rock clattering to the cave floor. I immediately took on a defensive stance, whipping around to face the source of the noise.

Two golden eyes met mine. The fur along my back rose, and I let out a warning growl as a long, tan body stepped out of the shadows.

"What's that?" I heard Ashpaw say in a hushed tone behind me.

"Doesn't matter," I replied. "Run!"

As soon as Ashpaw and I took off running, the cougar gave chase. I could hear its huge paws thrumming against the smooth stone floor. I could feel its hot breath on my tail. I could see Ashpaw tumble over his own paws, and I skidded to a halt as the mountain lion veered toward him. All I could think was, _My apprentice's life or mine?_

My lungs burned as I pelted out of the cave. Two pairs of eyes burned into me as I receded from sight: eyes of vibrant gold, and startled eyes the color of a clear stream that went dim as a life forced flickered out.

My eyes flew open this time, and I was gasping as if I had just sprinted through that cave again. I surveyed my surroundings in a panic to find that the three starry cats were still watching. I groaned in dread as three more cats joined the crowd. My dread was quickly replaced by shock. I recognized these cats.

The three she-cats shimmered into visibility. A silver tabby looked at me, then glanced away, curling her plumed tail around her paws. A flame-colored she-cat mimicked the previous one's actions. I felt a tug at my heart as a brown tabby materialized before my eyes. Her intense green stare no longer held any love. This starry trio wordlessly banished me to the realm that was quickly becoming all too familiar.

Silvershade's scent wreathed around me. Her playful green eyes were turned towards me, but I paid no mind. A bright ginger she-cat with a temper to match her fur had captivated my attention. I felt a prod in my side, and I turned to Silvershade to tell her exactly how I felt. I was unable to stop her from storming out of camp. Who could blame her? She needed time to compose herself and find someone new.

I completely forgot that the ThunderPath lay in that direction.

Without so much as a twinge of guilt, I sauntered over to Vixenblaze. I complimented her looks, and I could tell that the fire of her pride was burning brightly. I had effortlessly captured her attention. The two of us strolled into the forest.

I watched as the moons flew by in a heartbeat. Nobody was talking about all the recent deaths, but everybody knew. I just had a feeling. Cats were starting to talk about exiling me. Their whispers swarmed around me like a cloud of mosquitoes. Just as it was truly starting to annoy me, the torrent of memories halted.

I sat at the entrance to the warriors' den, peering out into the drizzling rain. Vixenblaze paced behind me. I hadn't asked her to be my mate yet, and she was obviously waiting. However, I was more focused on the scene unfolding across the camp.

A jet black tom stood proud with a brown tabby she-cat nuzzling him affectionately. My eyes narrowed. That tom knew I was watching. His name was Coalstrike, and he had publicly declared himself to be my rival.

That was a big mistake on his part. There was just one little detail about competition that he had overlooked.

I never lost.

So, I decided to abandon my current project and get started on this new one. I heard Vixenblaze's pawsteps follow me out of the den, but I ignored her. I strutted over to Coalstrike. My confident front didn't faze him in the slightest. The moment I challenged him, time began to rush by again.

More and more cats started to learn about me. I caught word that Vixenblaze ran off to fight a badger to prove that she was worth it. I never showed up, but I heard that she lost. I hadn't, though. Coalstrike was now the envious one, sulking in the shadows as he watched me and Sparrowstorm live our lives. She had fallen for me instead. She had heard the rumors, too. She just didn't want to believe them.

Then, with a sudden lurching motion, time accelerated, then continued to flow as usual.

I stood next to Sparrowstorm, who was sprawled out on the floor of the medicine cat's den, panting. It was time for her to kit. I met her emerald gaze, and she noticed something about me that I was just beginning to acknowledge. My eyes were darker. My face betrayed no emotion, but I had grown a massive superiority complex. I padded to the other side of the den to clear my head for a few moments.

Everything began to go south from there. I heard Sparrowstorm's whimpers as she pleaded for me to sit by her side again. I turned a blind eye to the growing pool of red.

What I had become didn't scare me as much as the fact that I couldn't be bothered to help.

I was aware of the blood pounding in my ears as I was forced to face the cats before me. All six of them had me ensnared in their death glares. I backed into the puddle I had admired myself in not too long ago, tail tucked between my legs.

"Are you done with me? Can I just wake up now? I've learned!"

Mousefoot shook his head. "No. There's just one more cat who would like to see you."

My jaws hung wide open as the small crowd parted and a gray tabby she-cat stepped through the gap.

"Mother?"

She didn't have to send me back. I already remembered.

We trudged through last night's relentless blizzard, trying to get a head start before the patrols found us. We stumbled into a cave, bodies cold but tempers hot, and turned on each other. Pointed words and pointed claws flew like the snow outside. By the time I trudged back out, it had faded to a gentle flurry. I glanced back at my mother's battered figure lying on the cave floor.

I had hoped she would survive.

But now I knew she hadn't.

A lump formed in my throat as the seven cats before me closed in. I shivered when my back pressed against the pile of stones, chilling me to the bone with more than just cold. I pushed down the rising panic with all my might and forced myself to accept my fate. There was a great, united outcry, and then silence.

I wouldn't be coming back with stars in my pelt.


End file.
